


Pick You Up

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [442]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Sam, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, Little Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hiya! Can I please request a non-sexual ageplay with fem!reader where's she super short and Sam (her daddy) loves picking her up because she's so tiny? (If you could include diapers in it, that would be great! I love your fics a lot!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

“Daddy.” You grin, watching Sam move over, smiling. “I’m makin’ ya a picture. But you can’t look!” You say, hiding the picture you were drawing, making a serious face.

“OK, I won’t look.” Sam promises. “But I am going to pick you up.” He laughs, picking you up easily, and making you giggle.

Ever since Sam took on the role of your daddy when you aged down, he loved to pick you up, due to how short you are versus how tall he is.

He gave a pat to your padded butt, feeling the diaper there.

“Do you need to go potty?” He asks, carrying you around the room.

“No.” You reply honestly. “Let’s play airplane!” You squeal excitedly, bouncing in Sam’s arms. “Play! Play! Play!”

“OK, OK.” Sam laughs and starts twirling you around the room, dashing every which way, making airplane noises, while you laugh and squeal loudly with every twist.

“We have to make a quick dive!” Sam says, before he dips you and the world goes upside down for a few seconds, before Sam pulls you back up.

“Again, Daddy! Again!” You cry out, grinning from ear to ear. Sam makes another dip, and you squeal with laughter, before Sam pulls you back up, and you grip him in a hug.

“Gotta be careful though, might get dizzy.” Sam says.

“I know.” You say, like any child would when they try to be serious. “Daddy, ’m thirsty.”

“You want me to get your sippy cup?”

“Yes!”

Sam gives you a look and you grin sheepishly.

“Yes, please!” You fix yourself, and Sam nods.

“There you go. Remember if you have to go potty, just use the diaper you have.”

“OK.” You say, as Sam carries you out of the room and to the kitchen, grabbing your sippy cup and bringing you back to the room, placing you down where you were drawing before.

“How about you keep drawing that picture you were talking about.” Sam says.

“I can’t! It’s a super big surprise, and you’re here Daddy!” You say, rolling your eyes, like it’s the most obvious thing.

“OK, OK….” Sam says, moving to the other side of the room, and settling down in a chair, pulling out a book. “But I might come over and pick you up.” He warned with a grin.

Sam loved to pick you up, and you loved being picked up, so the idea seemed wonderful to you.

“Okie dokie, Daddy! But no looking!” You say between sips of your drink.

You sip on your sippy cup happily as you continue drawing your picture, listening to Sam hum softly as he reads his book.


End file.
